deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 5 battle 2 Comanche vs Aztec Jaguar
The Comanche, mighty tribal warriors from America take on the Aztec Jaguar Warrior; swift moving slayer of the Aztec Empire. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Aztec Jaguar History= Jaguars were an elite military order in Aztec society. The life of Aztec warriors was one of constant battle, as the primary purpose of this continual warfare was to take prisoners to be sacrificed to the gods. At age 17, young Aztec men became warriors and entered formal military training. To achieve adult status, a boy had to capture his first prisoner. After capturing four enemies, he was eligible to become a Jaguar. The Jaguars, along with the similar Eagle warriors, were the only elite military unit that did not restrict membership to solely the nobility, as commoners who had proven themselves in battle were also permitted. The Jaguar warriors moved quickly and fluently. |-| Short range= Maquahitl *4 feet long. *Weights 2.5 pounds. *Obsidian blade. |-| Medium range= Tepoztopilli *Obsideon blade. *5 feet long. |-| Long range= Tlacochtli *6 feet long. *Weights 4 ounces. Atlatl *2 feet long. *Weights 4 ounces. |-| Special= Tecpatl *10 inches long. *Weights 8 ounces. *Obsidian blade. |-| Armor= The Aztec Jaguars wore a breastplate made from quilted cotton several fingers thick. This cotton breastplate was soaked in saltwater brine and dried, which made the armor harder to penetrate. It was highly suitable for Aztec warfare because it was strong enough to deflect the light projectiles the Aztecs frequently encountered without being excessively heavy in the tropical climate of Central America. The Jaguars also carried a round animal-hide shield decorated with feathers. Shield.gif Soaked cotton armor.jpeg Comanche History= The Comanche emerged as a distinct group shortly before 1700, when they broke off from the Shoshone people[11] living along the upper Platte River in Wyoming. This coincided with their acquisition of the horse, which allowed them greater mobility in their search for better hunting grounds. Their original migration took them to the southern Great Plains, into a sweep of territory extending from the Arkansas River to central Texas. During that time, their population increased dramatically because of the abundance of buffalo, an influx of Shoshone migrants, and the adoption of significant numbers of women and children taken captive from rival groups. The Comanche never formed a single cohesive tribal unit but were divided into almost a dozen autonomous groups, called bands. These groups shared the same language and culture, and rarely fought each other.[12] |-| Short range= War Hawk *3 feet long. *Weights 1.5 pounds. *Iron blade. |-| Medium range= War Lance *Length of 8 feet. *Weights 5 pounds. *12 inch blade. |-| Long range= Comanche Bow *Range of 200 yards. *Bow is 4.5 feet long. *Arrow is 3 feet long. |-| Special= Scalping knife *7 inches long. *Weights 8 ounces. *Iron blade. Voting and Battle Information The battle will be a 1 on 1 and will take place in a forest with a small river in it. Edges or a well made paragraph required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends June 6th, 2013. Battle The Aztec Jaguar sets down his shield and Tlacochtli down as he sat on the riverbank. He dipped his hands in the clear water and began to wash his face when he heard the stomping of a nearby animal. He flicked his hands and reached for his Tlacochtli. The Jaguar warrior couldn’t believe his eyes. The Comanche rode his horse alongside the other bank of the river, dismounting for water. The Jaguar had not been spotted yet so he quickly readied an Atlatl to slay the beast the enemy had nearby. With great force he hurled the Atlatl at the horse, in an arc fashion. It soared through the air and slammed into the horse’s throat. The creature fell to the ground, dead. The Comanche was startled, and searched franticly for his bow. He found it as another Atlatl collided with the dirt to his side. He quickly readied an arrow and returned fire, scoring a hit on the Jaguar’s chest as he was preparing to throw another Atlatl. The Aztec dropped the projectile and tore the arrow from his chest. Fortunately for the Aztec, the arrow barely penetrated the cotton armor. The Comanche fired another arrow, missing the Jaguar by a mere inch. Operating on instinct, the Aztec quickly searched for his shield, lifting it just in time to defend from another arrow. The Aztec grabbed a Tepoztōpīlli, wielding it in his right hand and his shield in the left. He charged at the Comanche, who fired an arrow at the warrior’s foot, but it missed and got swept away by the water. The Comanche lifted his lance and charged, thrusting it at the Jaguar. The Jaguar jumped to the right and thrusted with his spear, leaving a small cut on the Comanche’s shoulder. The Comanche ignored the pain and thrusted again with his lance, easily penetrating the Aztec’s shield. The Comanche shoved the Aztec back and spun the blade, cutting the head off of the Tepoztōpīlli spear. The Aztec Jaguar unsheathed his Tecpatl he had hidden and rushed towards the Comanche. The Comanche thrusted, but the Aztec anticipated this and slid beneath it cutting the Comanche’s hand and then kicking him in the stomach. The Comanche stumbled and dropped his lance, enough time for the Aztec to get to his feet. The Aztec ran back to the other end of the river as the Comanche grabbed his War Hawk and gave chase. The Aztec slid and grabbed his Maquahitl before vanishing into the forest. The Comanche continued his chase, but now he had no idea where the Jaguar warrior was. He looked around, watching for anything that moved. Suddenly, a branch snapped behind him and he turned, slamming the War Hawk blade into the Jaguar’s shield, making it look like Swiss cheese. The Aztec kicked the Comanche back and dropped his shield so he could wield the Maquahitl with both hands. He slammed it vertically at the Comanche, who jumped back to avoid getting hit. The Aztec then brought the sword-club up quickly, cutting part of the Comanche’s cheek. The Comanche striked the Aztec Jaguar in the arm, making the Aztec roar louder than any jaguar, both man and beast. The Comanche let go of the War Hawk and drew his scalping knife. The Jaguar tore out the War Hawk and rearmed himself with the Tecpatl. The Comanche slashed twice, each hitting the cotton armor and not drawing blood. The Aztec slashed the Comanche’s cheek, making another wound on the Comanche’s face draw blood. The Comanche, out of desperation, thrusted with his knife, aiming at the Aztec’s throat. The Jaguar parried with the Tecpatl and delivered a swift kick to the Comanche’s side, sending knocking him into a bush. The Jaguar leapt onto the Comanche and stabbed him several times in the throat, reducing him to a bloody pulp. Expert's opinion The Aztec Jaguar was victorious in this battle thanks to his more powerful weapons at short range, and his cotton armor which made the Comanche's best weapon, the bow, was unable to as much damage as it normally would to an enemy. Simulator's Results Overall wins: Comanche-422 Aztec Jaguar-575 Short range-War Hawk-74 Maquahitl-220 Medium range-Lance-156 Tepoztōpīlli-119 Long range- Comanche bow-162 Tlacochtli/Atlatl-155 Special-Knife-30Tecpatl-81 Category:Blog posts